Dulces recuerdos
by ninnae
Summary: Un pastel de manzana, gratos recuerdos, y un amor que no se creía correspondido, todo esto se unirá para poder traer un feliz cumpleaños a un melancólico Escorpión, quien sufre de un mal de amores. Finalmente Milo se dará cuenta que la vida es mejor con dulces recuerdos.


**Dulces Recuerdos**

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Fue el cumpleaños de Milo, por lo que quise escribir algo para él, espero lo disfruten.**

**Nota: Hay una parte muy melosas, así que si se empalagan no me culpen. Saludos :)**

* * *

><p>—Soy un desastre —Camus suspiró, se sentía un inútil, no podía cocinar un sencillo pastel de manzanas. Y es que Milo hace unos días había comentado que aquel pastel era su postre favorito; eso ya era bastante teniendo en cuenta su extrema adicción por todo lo que tuviera azúcar, pero la tarta era especial para Milo por otro motivos.<p>

_—Oye Milo ¿algo en especial que quieras para tu cumpleaños?, solo faltan unos días —Aioria miró curioso al escorpión, el aludido lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder._

_—En realidad no gato, no necesito nada._

_—A vamos debe haber algo, no sé ¿comida?_

_—Yo no soy el glotón Aioria —Milo miró burlonamente al custodio de la quinta casa._

_—Ah, yo que solo intento ser un buen amigo —Aioria levantó los brazos melodramáticamente._

_—¿Otra vez fastidiando gato?_

_Una tercera voz irrumpió la conversación, era Kanon quien venía en compañía de Saga y Camus, los tres habían ido temprano al coliseo a entrenar, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Milo y Aioria sentados en las escalinatas del anfiteatro._

_—Yo no fastidio a nadie, solo Milo que es demasiado burlón._

_—¿Y todavía no te acostumbras después de quince años? —Saga miró a Aioria sarcásticamente haciéndole una especie de burla._

_El león dorado solo bufó infantilmente. Saga sonrió ante esto y miró a su gemelo quien lo veía con aprobación, realmente hacer enfadar a Aioria era muy sencillo._

_—Ya gato deja el drama —Kanon se aproximó hacia donde estaban Milo y Aioria. Se sentó al lado del quinto custodio y le palmeó el hombro para tranquilizarlo—. ¿Qué le estabas preguntando a Milo?_

_Aioria solo suspiró, conocía lo maliciosos que eran los gemelos, especialmente su amigo Kanon._

_—Milo no quiere nada de regalo por su cumpleaños, y le pregunte si prefería alguna comida._

_—Algún dulce —mencionó Saga quien se sentó al lado de Kanon, Camus en silencio también se acercó y se sentó al lado de Milo._

_—Eso ni dudarlo —corroboró Kanon a su gemelo._

_Milo negó con la cabeza, ¿es qué acaso creían que solo pensaba en pasteles y postres?, bueno era verdad, pero no era para que lo den por hecho._

_—Idiotas —susurró Milo, aunque todos lo escucharon._

_—También te queremos Milo —dijo Kanon burlonamente—. Con todo y tu cinismo._

_—Yo no soy cínico —espetó Milo, pero…_

_—Eres el peor que hay —fue Camus quien contradijo al escorpión._

_—Ey, eso no es cierto —Milo miró al acuariano y lo apuntó con el dedo—. Tú deberías apoyarme, eres mi mejor amigo._

_—Lo sé, por eso te aterrizo a la tierra._

_—Vaya amigo que tengo._

_—Es lo que hay._

_—Fastidioso._

_—Molesto._

_—Cínico._

_—¡Que no soy cínico!_

_—Gritón._

_—¡Camus! —Milo se sentía burlado, Camus no solía ser tan burlesco, pero lo había hecho enojar hacia unos días cuando por **"accidente" **le rompió algunos libros con su aguja escarlata al estar entrenando, no es que no le gustase leer, al contrario, muchas veces lo relajaba, pero él quería pasar un tiempo con Camus y este estaba encerrado en las páginas de esos libros, y debía desquitarse por quitarle la atención del acuariano._

_—Ya Romeo y Julieta dejen su pelea de casados para después —Saga habló dirigiéndose a los dos susodichos, quienes se sonrojaron. Para todos lo de la orden dorada era obvia la atracción que sentían esos dos, que ambos no se hubiesen percatado de lo que sentían el uno por el otro era otra cosa._

_—¡¿Me vas a decir o no que tipo de comida prefieres?! —Aioria estaba un poco enfadado, al estar al lado de Milo había tenido que soportar los gritos que este profería._

_—Ah, ya cálmate gato, si tanto quieres saber te diré._

_—Apuesto que es algo con manzanas —pronunció Kanon._

_Milo hizo una mueca, ¿es que era tan predecible?_

_—¿Y bien Milo?_

_Milo rumió algo inentendible antes de contestar._

_—Me gusta el pastel de manzana._

_—Tenía razón, ven —Kanon una vez más habló._

_—Milo es muy predecible en algunas ocasiones —prosiguió Saga. _

_Milo se ruborizó, es cierto que amaba las manzanas, sin embargo existía otra razón por la cual le gustaban los pasteles de manzana, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el sabor._

_—No solo es por las manzanas —la voz de Milo sonó muy melancólica._

_Camus se sorprendió un poco por el tono del escorpión, el rara vez se mostraba triste._

_—¿Y a qué se debe entonces? —la voz seria de Kanon resonó en los oídos de Milo. La razón… su madre, aquel postre le recordaba tanto a ella._

_—Mi madre…, cuando yo era pequeño ella solía preparármelo, yo…, es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de ella, era muy pequeño cuando murió._

_Hubo un silencio después de eso, la gran parte de los caballeros habían quedado huérfanos a una muy corta edad, y otros ni siquiera conocían a sus progenitores, es por eso que los recuerdos de su niñez para ellos eran muy valiosos, eso lo entendían muy bien todos, en especial los dorados, quienes habían pasado ya de por sí una vida muy dura._

_Camus se quedó pensando en lo que Milo habló, el conocía al niño que vivió en el santuario, pero no sabía nada del niño que alguna vez tuvo una familia, una madre…, eso lo hacía sentir mal, Milo era alguien importante para él, y no saber algo tan imprescindible como eso le hacía sentir una punzada en el corazón. Una idea se le vino a la mente, no era muy bueno cocinando, pero podía intentarlo, todo fuera para alegrar un poco a Milo, además su cumpleaños estaba muy cerca, y la verdad a los casi veintiún años cumplidos de Milo, no sabía que regalarle, no hay nada en específico que quisiera o necesitara. Intentaría hornear un pastel de manzanas, ojalá que el sabor sea el adecuado._

_—Tu sí que eres melancólico en ocasiones bicho —Aioria habló intentado cambiar la esencia del ambiente._

_—Si bastante, aunque es bueno que aún mantengas latente el recuerdo de la persona que quieres —Saga logró destensar aquel momento de pesadumbre._

_—Ashh, ustedes siempre tan sentimentales —Kanon observó a los tres—. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es celebrar tu cumpleaños con una fiesta Milo. Sería bueno que despejaras un poco tu mente._

_—Ey, yo no comencé, fue Aioria —Milo volvió a su tono más travieso._

_—Si una fiesta suena bien, a lo grande, después de todo no todos los días cumples veintiún años Milo._

_—Tú lo que quieres es celebrar Aioria, no te importa el motivo, o es que no recuerdas que me dijiste lo mismo el año anterior._

_—Eso no es cierto._

_Milo batió su mano en el aire ignorando a Aioria. —No vale la pena pelear contigo._

_—Milo…_

_El escorpión le sacó la lengua al león dorado por lo que comenzaron una nueva ronda de discusiones, en donde estuvieron por un tiempo entre las risas de los gemelos y la contemplación de Camus._

Y es por eso que Camus buscaba la manera de poder cocinarla, deseaba dársela para que él también pudiese convertirse en un recuerdo especial para Milo.

Camus no se rindió, decidió volver a intentarlo, aún en contra de toda expectativa.

—Cincuenta gramos de mantequilla, media taza de azúcar, tres manzanas…, un nuevo intento, un nuevo fracaso, el pastel había quedado demasiado duro como para ser comestible.

—Milo debe estar buscándote aguador —Camus se volteó en seguida, vio a Kanon recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, había estado tan concentrado cocinando que no se percató en que momento el gemelo menor ingresó a su templo.

—¿En qué momento entraste?

—Justo en el instante en que te lamentabas por un pastel duro como piedra —comentó descaradamente Kanon—. Sabía que eras malo en la cocina, pero nunca espere que tanto.

Camus enrojeció al ponerse en evidencia.

—Yo…

—Estas cocinando para Milo, ¿verdad?, hoy es su cumpleaños —Kanon se aproximó a observar con mayor detalle el desastre de pastel, estaba levemente quemado y la masa era pesada.

—Demasiada harina y polvos de hornear —Kanon analizó el bizcocho—. Eres un desastre.

Camus suspiró, sabía que Kanon tenía razón, pero realmente quería darle a Milo aquel pastel.

—Empieza de nuevo, te ayudaré.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Kanon no solía ser tan servicial, ¿qué tramaría?

—Lo hago por Milo, si no te ayudo no tendrás listo a tiempo el pastel.

—Como sea —Camus bufó, Kanon en ocasiones podía ser tan metiche.

—En vez de quejarte deberías intentar de que el pastel quede al menos comestible, claro, si quieres decirle a Milo lo que sientes por él.

Camus se tensó, ¿Cómo es posible que el gemelo supiera que él quería a Milo?, si nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

—Cambia la cara Acuario, eso era obvio para todos, menos para Milo y para ti —el gemelo menor curvo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona—. Para ser el mago de los hielos eres demasiado demostrativo cuando se trata de Milo.

Camus ocultó su rubor entre su cabello, el gemelo menor era muy descarado cuando se lo proponía, en otras circunstancias Kanon ya estaría fuera de su templo con una amenaza de un ataúd de hielo por delante, pero no podía darse ese lujo, necesitaba su ayuda, después de todo él es uno de los que mejor cocina en la orden dorada.

—Solo ayúdame sí…

—Te enseñaré como se hornea una tarta cubo —respondió arrogantemente Kanon.

Camus se resignó, no le quedaba más que soportar las burlas, todo sea por Milo, aquel bicho tonto al que tanto quería.

* * *

><p>—Eh, Milo presta atención que te estoy hablando.<p>

Milo se giró a desorientado a ver a Aioria.

—Oh, Hola gato.

—¿En que estarás pensando?, o más bien ¿en quién?

—¿Por qué lo dices gato?

—Por tu cara de enamorado, seguramente estás pensando en Camus —dijo Aioria pícaramente.

Milo abrió grandemente los ojos, ¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Puf, eso es más que obvio bicho, todos se han dado cuenta de lo que ambos sienten, menos ustedes dos.

A Milo le comenzó a latir rápidamente el corazón al pensar en la posibilidad de que Camus pudiera corresponderle. Algo que realmente nunca había clasificado como posible, dada la fría personalidad del onceavo custodio.

—No creo que eso sea así Aioria, Camus es demasiado frío como para quererme como algo más.

—Milo…

—No importa gato, solo son tonterías, ya se me pasará —Milo se levanta para emprender marcha a su templo, necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas y repasar seriamente sus pensamientos, no podía ir suspirando por cada rincón por un amor que no era correspondido.

—Eh, Milo, espera un poco —Aioria lo detiene unos instantes— Recuerda que hoy vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en el recinto principal.

Milo asintió, no tenía muchas ganas de asistir, pero no le quedaba de otra, no cuando los demás habían involucrado hasta Athena en la celebración.

—No te preocupes Aioria, llegaré a la hora —habiendo pronunciado eso, Milo partió a su templo, necesitaba descansar de todo el lío de su mente.

Resoplando y hastiado llegó Milo a Escorpio, se daría una ducha, y tal vez una corta siesta hasta cuando sea la hora de la fiesta. Necesitaba mantener la compostura, todavía estaba algo molesto por no haber visto a Camus, cielo santo era su cumpleaños, y se supone que el acuariano es su mejor amigo, ¿Dónde se supone que esta?, que ni siquiera ha ido a felicitarlo.

—Tonto Camus —masculla Milo ya en la entrada.

—¿Por qué me insultas ahora Milo?

Milo parpadeó volviendo a su presente.

—¡Camus!, ¡Estas aquí!

—No grites Milo, que no estoy sordo —Camus se aproximó más al escorpión, el cual se dio cuenta de que Camus llevaba un paquete blanco entre sus manos—. Por supuesto que estoy aquí, es tu cumpleaños, no podría olvidarlo.

Milo miró intensamente a Camus.

—Pensé que si lo habías hecho, como no habías venido…

—¿Cuándo he faltado a un cumpleaños tuyo?, no lo hice cuando estuve tantos años en Siberia y no voy a hacerlo ahora Milo.

Milo sonrió, Camus si lo había recordado después de todo, su mal humor se esfumó instantáneamente.

—¿Y bien? —Milo habló ansioso, esperaba las palabras de parte de Camus.

—¿Y bien qué? —Camus se hizo el desentendido, aun con el paquete en brazos.

—Camus…

—Feliz Cumpleaños Milo —habló el acuariano entregándole el paquete blanco. Milo sonrió taimadamente y rápidamente liberó de los brazos de Camus su presente. Al abrirlo se halló con una sorpresa, era su postre favorito, un pastel de manzanas, aquel que más de un grato recuerdo le traía. La sonrisa de Milo se hizo aún más grande, Camus se interesaba en él lo suficiente como para prestar atención en sus palabras de vez en cuando. Milo levanto la mirada y observo al francés, quien tenía el rostro hacia un lado intentando no evidenciar su sonrojo.

—Gracias Camus.

—Espero que sepa bien, me costó un poco hornearlo —el rubor en el acuariano aumento un poco más, él no solía ser de gestos cariñosos, por lo que en esos momentos se sentía avergonzado.

—¿Tu mismo lo preparaste? —preguntó el escorpión con voz incrédula, Milo veía el pastel, se veía bastante bien, Camus debió haberse esforzado mucho, pues este sabía que su querido amigo no era muy diestro en la cocina, eso le lleno de ternura el corazón.

—De verdad muchas gracias por esto Camus.

Camus, estaba muy nervioso, después de las palabras de Kanon se había decidió en confesarle a Milo lo que sentía, solo esperaba ser correspondido y no perder su amistad en el proceso.

—Yo… quería que tuvieras un buen recuerdo, quería ser un buen recuerdo en tu vida —la voz de Camus era trémula, el dejar salir los sentimientos que ha guardado desde que era un niño no es algo sencillo, mucho menos para él, tan acostumbrado a reprimir sus emociones—. Desde hace mucho tiempo yo ya no te veo como mi amigo, yo…lo que quiero decir es que te amo.

Camus cerró los ojos por reflejo, tenía miedo de ver la expresión de Milo, no sabía que esperar de todo.

El corazón de Milo brincó de alegría al escuchar las palabras de Camus, el si le correspondía, de verdad el si lo quería, no corrección lo amaba, lo amaba como él también lo hacía. Milo dejó el pastel en una mesita cercana y se acercó al estoico Camus, quien aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Lo tomó de las manos y obligó al onceavo custodio a abrir los ojos.

—No sabes la desesperación que tenía cada día al pensar en lo mucho que te amo, y al saber que nunca sería correspondido. Pero ahora tú me has dado el regalo más grande, el solo saber que me amas me llena de dicha.

Camus vio directamente los ojos del escorpión, vio sinceridad en ellos, pero por sobre todo amor, su corazón palpitante enloqueció, no podía creer lo que Milo le había dicho. Se abrazó al escorpión con un fuerte agarre, Milo le devolvió el gesto, ambos como tontos habían estado sufriendo por un amor que creían no sería posible, y por el miedo nunca se habían percatado de lo que ambos sentían, no fue que hasta que uno de los dos superó el pavor del rechazo que pudieron ver todo más claramente.

—Te amo Milo —volvió a repetir Camus, aún entre los brazos del escorpión.

—También te amo Camus —Milo se separó un poco del acuariano. Titubeante posó sus manos sobre las mejillas del francés, su toque fue muy gentil y cargado de cariño, al igual que su mirada. Apresó el rostro del galo y lo fue aproximando al suyo,l o llevo tan cerca que podían oír sus respiraciones.

—Milo… —alcanzó a pronunciar Camus antes de que Milo tomara posesión de los labios del aguador. El beso fue profundo, pero suave, Milo no deseaba ser agresivo con Camus, quería demostrarle todo el amor que había guardado por él todos estos años. Solo se soltaron cuando el aire comenzó a escasearles. Ambos se deseaban más de lo que imaginaban, para el francés ese suave toque fue como un fuego que esperaba sentir desde hace mucho, para el Milo era fuego, fuego que consumía todo en su vida, y el solo quería quemarse con esas llamas; llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando, no había dudas, al menos de su parte. Pero Milo…, por el momento anhelaba un amor más gentil, quería hacer sentir a Camus querido, como siempre se lo ha merecido, más no contaba con la fuerte voluntad del acuariano.

Sus labios volvieron a hacer un contacto por una segunda ocasión, esta vez la acción fue ejecutada por Camus, quien saboreaba con ansias y mucho ímpetu los labios del escorpión, quien solo se dejó avasallar por el toque furioso de Camus. Este lo acorraló contra una de las paredes, se separó levemente para tomar aire y volvió a atacar los labios de Milo, quien estaba incrédulo por la actitud impulsiva del francés, por costumbre siempre calmo.

—No me hagas pedírtelo Milo, te necesito, ya he esperado mucho tiempo —la voz de Camus era ronca y demandante, obnubilando los sentidos del escorpión celeste, quien a duras penas podía controlarse.

—Pero Camus…, nosotros apenas…

—Hemos esperado mucho tiempo, no necesitamos hacerlo más.

—¿Seguro? —la duda todavía persistía en el escorpión, pues sabía que Camus nunca…

—Siempre y cuando seas tú, nunca tendré dudas.

—Te amo —Milo pronunció con amor esta frase, amaba con todo su ser al francés, que ahora estaba entregándosele en cuerpo y alma. Milo con fiereza tomó los labios galos, mientras que con sus manos tomaba la cintura de Camus y lo acercaba más a él, Camus se aferró más a Milo, paso sus brazos por detrás de la espalda del octavo custodio. El calor iba en aumento en ambos, sabían que no podrían aguantar por mucho más. La excitación en ambos era evidente. Milo en un movimiento más osado hizo que Camus aferrara sus piernas a su cintura, definitivamente ya no había vuelta atrás, entre besos y toques presurosos llegaron a la habitación en donde darían rienda suelta a todas las pasiones que habían estado ocultando por tanto tiempo, olvidándose completamente del resto del mundo. Crearían sus propios momentos y recuerdos donde solo estuvieran los dos.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde demonios pueden estar esos dos?, en especial Milo, es su fiesta de cumpleaños y no está presente.<p>

—Cálmate gato, de seguro está ocupado en estos momentos.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso Kanon? —preguntó Saga a su gemelo, viéndolo inquisitivamente—. ¿No creo que les hayas hecho algo?

Kanon solo se encogió de hombros, no pensaba contestarles, sabía bien que en estos momentos Escorpio y Acuario debían estar pasándolo de lo lindo, claro que eso es algo que no comentaría, menos en frente de todos los presentes. Les dejaría que disfrutaran de su privacidad, porque cuando el resto se enterase no tendrían tranquilidad.

—Relájense mejor y disfruten de la fiesta, esos dos llegarán cuando quieran hacerlo —Aunque Kanon interiormente sabía que esa era una posibilidad muy remota. Se alejó de ambos caballeros para perderse entre medio de las demás personas, aquello era una celebración y lo mejor sería aprovecharlo, un buen trago no le caería mal, para comenzar.


End file.
